Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix
by Kyle L
Summary: Rating is for future chapters. Harry and Company meet new people, make great choices and are forced to rely on a total stranger.
1. What is REAL?

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
Chapter 1- What is real anymore?   
  
It couldn't be real, could it? It all seemed like a dream, one he couldn't wake from. A hideous, demented, evil, twisted dream. He of corse was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. But now he wished he hadn't.   
Harry could not tell if he were awake, dreaming or somewhere in between. All he knew, or thought he knew, was that he was in the very midst of evil. He looked around, seeing what was not possible. Thousands of sets of red eyes stared at him, unblinking, unmoveing.   
Turning his head he saw it. A throne that was fit for Satan himself. It appeared to be forged from pure and perfect darkness. Barely visible at all against the dark room it shone out like a center of dispair, almost taunting Harry. Almost saying 'You can't win.' And upon it sat the embodiyment of Evil, Lord Voldemort.   
And at last Voldemort spoke. His words were harsh, creul. Almost serpent like. "I am watching you Potter. You can not esssscape. Thisssss isssss only the beginning." He said with malice. "Now a parting gift. _CRUCIO!_"   
And Harry knew no more.   
  



	2. New Friends, Old enimies

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
Chapter 2- New friends, old enemies.   
Per the usual I own nothing except the new character. No, it is not a Barry sue.   
  
  
  
  
Jason Micheals was not an average American boy. He was not even average from a wizards standpoint. He was different. He was an archmage.   
All wizards know that everyone, including Muggles has SOME magic in them. Its the level of magic you have that determines what you are. Muggles have the lowest, then squibs, then wizards, and then mages. Mages or Magi do not need a wand. Most mages are just wizards who do not need wands, but there are some specialties. Beastmages cane control and speak to animals. Parseltounge is an offspring of this. There are weathermagi, who can control the weather, and there are elemental magi, of elementals, who can control one or more elements. Archmages, however can do all this, with the proper training.   
He was running. He had to. It wasn't worth the risk to himself they'd say. He didn't see it that way. All he knew was that the Death Eaters were after him. Not his school, but that's where he was, and to get him they'd burn it to the ground without hesitation.   
He came to a stop many miles from the Detroit Academy of Magi. It was a clearing, unlike the forest he had been in, he turned to face his attackers.   
"It ends here." The fifteen year old warrior said to the Death Eaters. "You either stop now and go home, or be captured and sent to Azkaban." He said.   
The Death Eater laughed. "And who'll stop us you?" He asked mockingly. His partners laughed like children following the leader. They drew their wands and began to advance. Slowly, menacingly they tried to encircle Jason. "Just come with us kid, the Dark Lord wants to make you his prince." One said.   
"The Dark Lord shares power with no one." Jason said defiantly. Rage burning in his eyes and revenge fueling the fire in his heart. "You have been warned." He said taking a step forward.   
He raised his hands now. They began to glow, almost an orange color to match his gloves he wore to protect his hands from scars. And soon that light grew, but now it was undoubtedly fire. It soon expanded into balls the size of boulders on each of the young mans hands.  
"Shit." One Death Eater gasped, taking a step backwards. The others were scared too, Jason could see it in their eyes, smell it in the air and feel it in his soul.   
Now in control he let the fire escape from his hands, guiding it towards the Death Eaters. It flew at them with alarming speed. Then, millisecond before it scorched the Death Eaters alive, it broke upwards. Flying over their heads, causing them the momentary distraction Jason needed.   
Jason fired a spell, _Expellarmus! _And the Death Eaters wands flew to him in an instant. He snapped all three. Then He took a step forward and launched another spell _Cassesum! _ and the Death Eaters were trapped in a thick white net.   
Picking them up he began the long walk to the local Magic Department office.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Surprise or Two

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
Chapter 3- A surprise...or two  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start. The pain, so familiar, had encompassed him once again. This time, when he reached for the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, his entire body was in agony. His mind flashed back to the dream, no nightmare he had just escaped.   
The eyes, the voice, the curse? It couldn't be real? Could it? _'I was dreaming wasn't I?'_ He thought. But the pain was there all the same. His entire body felt as if it had been stomped by a Hungarian Horntail. He lay there, just thinking and trying to make the pain go away for a good hour.   
When he could move, and think again he sat up with a start. Causing a shooting pain in his side. Immediately his reaction to the situation was to write someone. Dumbledor, Sirius, Hermione, anyone.   
But then he remembered the letter Headmaster Dumbledor had sent him earlier this summer telling him not to send any letters at all, for Voldemort watched the sky.   
So he decided to work on the Potions essay he continued putting off. Finding his text, he produced a good parchment length on sleeping potions. _'Wish I had one now.'_ He thought. His hand was beginning to move slower and slower across the parchment. He was giving in to the darkness fast. He nodded off for a moment until diving headfirst into his desk and a dreamless slumber.   
  
  
Beads of light fluttered into his small danky bedroom, Harry heard the shrill, ear piercing scream of his aunt Petunia calling him. He turned and saw the clock read 6:30.   
"BOY! Get down here NOW!" She screamed from the kitchen. Her long neck emanating the shriek from the bottom of the stairs.   
"Coming Aunt Petunia." Harry said drowsily. Stumbling from his chair, he moved uneasily to the small closet to change into a shirt that was about three times bigger than he was. He stumbled down the stairs, nearly tripping several times. Then a thought occurred to him, _'What if I died falling down the stairs? That'd be fitting, The Boy Who Lived, dead of his own stupidity.'_ He shook those thoughts from his mind as he made his way to the kitchen to prepare the groups meager breakfast.   
"Toast and cottage cheese, maybe some celery left." Petunia muttered to him. "It's simple, even you cant' mess this up." She said. Harry mindlessly moved all about the large kitchen, preparing the toast and celery. Then his Uncle's coffee.   
He laid it all out on the table neatly. He would just not eat. He wasn't very hungry, plus he stocked up on sweets before he left the Hogwarts Express. His uncle came down from his master bedroom with a huff. Business hadn't been good lately. So he was just waiting for a reason to go off, particularly on Harry.   
He entered the kitchen with a scowl. Looking around his eyes focussed on Harry, giving him a Snape like sneer. He sat at his place at the table sipping his coffee. He spat in disgust. "This is cold! Boy what have I told you?" He was in full uproar now. All Harry could hope for was a verbal attack, not physical one. But that didn't come. Vernon grabbed Harry by his collar, dragging him out to the parlor. "This is the last time!" He yelled.   
"I-I'm sorry, you took more time then I though-" He tried to explain, but he was cut off.   
"Don't back-talk me!" Vernon hollered. He then punched him in the chest. He felt his ribcage move, not in a good way either. It was broken instantly. He could feel it. Maybe just one or two ribs, if he was lucky. Harry sputtered and coughed, spitting up blood. Deep crimson blood.   
His uncles face turned a ghastly color. He picked Harry up and carried him to his room, locking the door behind him. Blood was pouring from his mouth now. it had turned the white shirt he was wearing totally red. He was beginning to feel dizzy from the blood loss. He climbed to his bed with great effort. And promptly collapsed.   
  
  
  
Harry woke up later, he wasn't sure what time it was, but he guessed around noon. The pain from earlier was still there, but he had stopped bleeding. He wasn't sure how though. He simply lay there, unmoving, trying to regain some sense of what was going on. He then heard another ear shattering scream. But this was just a scream, no words, just pure fright.   
Harry felt his body go numb, his mind instantaneously knew what was going on. _' Death Eaters.'_ He thought. All pain was gone now, he didn't have time to feel it. He bounded to his trunk with amazing speed. He grabbed his wand and a hairpin. And then he proceeded to pick his bedroom lock. _'Thanks George.' _He thought to himself. It opened, he was out.   
He bounded down the stairs, looking around to see the figures that had haunted his dreams for months. But he saw no wizards in hoods. He looked at the door. What he saw there shocked him even more.......  
  
  
  
  
  
Albus Dumbledor, headmaster of Hogwarts, was standing in his parlor, in a Hawaiian T-shirt and shorts.   
"Hello Harry. May I come in?" He asked. He smiled at the dumbfounded, deer caught in the head lights look.   
"Um, uh yes of corse!" He said shaking off the shock, or at least attempting to. They walked into the dining room. Dumbledor noticed the dried blood on his face and the blood soaked shirt.   
"Great Merlin! Wha happened?" He yelled. His gaze slowly turned to a glare. He then turned to Vernon. His eyes blazed, not twinkled like they usually did. Harry could feel the power, the pure magic just oozeing from his body.   
"It is obvious that you never were truly safe here Harry. I am truly sorry. Now first lets fix you up." He then mumbled an incantation and Harry felt totally better. "Now go get your things, load them in the boot of the car." He finished, pointing to a blue ford in the drive.   
"Right." Harry said. He bounded up the stairs, running into his room. Most of his things were already packed. He just had to put a few of his trinkets and books away, grab Hedwig and leave.   
Harry soon had all of his things ready to go and was sitting in the front seat of his Headmaster's car. " Just a moment Harry." He said walking back towards the Dursleys. He emerged a minute or so later.   
"Is everything alright professor?" Harry asked.   
"Yes, yes." Dumbledor anwsered. "We have a short drive before the portkey can be activated." He said pointing at the horn. "So I'm sure you have several quwestions, but those can wait. But I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that the Wasps are in first place still." He said smileing.   
And so they talked for a while about Qudditch before the portkey zapped the car to the front gates of Hogwarts.   
Sadly, all wasn't well with the Weasley's..........   
  
  
  



	4. Trouble at the Burrow

Harry Potter and The Order of Phoenix  
Chapter 4- At the Burrow  
  
"WHAT?" Ronald Weasley, youngest of seven boys to Arthur and Molly Weasley yelled. He was in an uproar of an argument with his elder brother Percy, who was now the personal assistant to the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelious Fudge. "Are you calling Harry a Liar?" He continued, screaming loud enough to wake up half of Britain. He meant, of corse, Harry Potter, Ron's best friend.   
  
"No, Ron, I never said that. I just think he's well, confused. He's been thru a lot, you know. He may have just imagined it after the other boy died. " Percy said.   
  
"Oh, and Cedric just happened to be hit with the Killing curse." Ron retorted. At this Percy turned a bit more pale.   
  
"I'm not saying that he didn't get warped to a graveyard, or that one of You-Know Who's supporters used the cruse on Cedric, but it probably put such a stress on him that he imagined You know who did it!" Percy replied, becoming angry. No one ever disagreed with him this passionately before. But he knew he was right. And Mr. Fudge would tell him, right? And Mr. Fudge would know, there's no way he couldn't. Ron just couldn't admit his friend was a bit...unstable.   
  
"HARRY POTTER IS NOT INSANE!" Ron exploded. He looked abut ready to attack his brother. His fists were clinched together, and his teeth were gritted. Then Molly Weasley, the Matriarch of the family, entered the conversation.   
  
"Ron! Calm down!" She said. Then she rounded on Percy. "And You! Never, ever speak of Harry like that in my house again! Just because the Minister doesn't approve of it doesn't mean it's false!" She finished in a huff.   
  
"Mother, " Percy said softly," You're being unreasonable, Harry simply got hit in the head and had a bad dream. Minister Fudge looked into the situation, and found no proof anything happened." Percy said in a huff.   
  
"I believe Harry more than that dratted Fudge." She replied, staring at her son with a look that said end of discussion. But he had had enough.   
  
"That's it! I'm leaving. I can't stay here!" Percy cried out. He just wouldn't stay in a house where people thought about his mentor, his boss, like that. It wasn't their place, anyway.   
  
Ron just looked in shock when she did nothing as Percy went and gathered his things from his room. He then stopped at the front door.   
  
"Good-bye mother." He said softly. She simply nodded. He then left. Mrs. Weasley went back to preparing breakfast as if she had been expecting a row like this to happen for a long time. maybe she did, Percy had always been a bugger. Ron was still trying to figure out what had happened.   
  
Breakfast went by uneventfully, to the fortune of all. Afterwards Ron retreated to his room, where he lay awake, thinking. He'd been doing that a lot lately. About Harry, You-Know-Who, Hermione, Quiddich, Hermione, his homework he still hadn't done, and Hermione. _'I hope Harry is safe. Probably is. Dumbledor wouldn't let him stay anywhere where he wasn't. But still though, with the Muggles? He'll be fine. Wish I could write him though. Make sure, just in case. And Hermione to. She's off in Bulgaria with someone she barely knows! Plus He's from Durmstrang! Everyone knows the teach the Dark Arts there! Ugh! Why couldn't she just come here?' _But his thoughts were cut short by a sharp tap at the door. He went down the stairs, winding his way down the many stories, wondering who it could be.   
  
Ginny, his younger sister, the only female child in the group, had answered the door. She let out a small squeal. Ron jumped, thinking it was Harry. He bounded down the rest of the steps, nearly tripping and breaking his neck, but he didn't care. He got to the bottom and rounded the corner. He saw there someone, but not who he was expecting. In fact, it was two figures, one human, the other a large black dog.   
  
"S- Sir-Sirius? Professor Lupin? What in the world are you doing here?" Ron asked, sputtering shaking his head.   
  
"Nice to see you to." Remus Lupin, former Hogwarts Professor, said. He wore brown robes, slightly tattered, and he still looked very tiered. He also looked very worried. But he smiled pleasantly. "Molly, we need to speak. Has everyone been informed?" He asked.   
  
Ron looked puzzled. "About Sirius?" He asked. Remus nodded. "Oh, yes." He then said. He had told his brothers and parents as soon as he realized that everything was going on. "What's going on? Is Harry okay? " Ron asked urgently.   
  
Noticing the look on Ron's face, Remus hurriedly assured him. "He's fine. He's heading for Hogwarts early. That's why I'm here. We want you all to come too." He said. He then looked at Molly. "You can stay or come too. Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Percy are welcome as well, but you'll can handle yourselves."   
  
Ron felt a twinge of anger, as his Mom looked as if she knew this would happen. He hated being kept in the dark, particularly about Harry. "Okay, Remus. BOYS! YOUR LEAVING FOR HOGWARTS EARLY! DUMBLEDOR'S ORDERS! " She shouted at Fred and George. They poked their heads out of their door, looking confused, rightfully so. It wasn't every day their Headmaster ordered their summer Holiday short. "PACK YOUR THINGS! NOW!" Molly boomed.   
  
"Aye, okay. We hear ya!" George blurted back. Soon all four of the Weasleys attending Hogwarts had amassed their trunks in the living room.   
  
"Okay, everyone grab the portkey and don't let go. I'll take care of the luggage." Remus said, holding out a chipped tea kettle. "All set?" He asked. The children nodded. Then they felt a familiar tug at their collective navel. And they were at the front gates of Hogwarts. The next moment Remus and Sirius appeared along with their luggage. "Okay, to the carriages, don't act like your lost!" He joked. Throwing his hands up in the air teasingly.   
  
Ron, Ginny and their trunks crammed into one, and the twins and luggage in another. Soon they were at the front doors. There Ron saw a familiar and very welcome sight.   
  
Her. Hermione Granger. She was there too. Safe. And looking very different. In a very good way. Her hair had grown strait and longer. And her body had developed, in more ways than one. Ron almost froze when he saw her dashing forward to hug him. When they did embrace, Ron felt a bit awkward, almost like things had changed. He smelled her hair, wondering if she felt this way too. Little did he know she did.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Much thanks to my faithful reviewer Rowan. This is kinda dragging but will speed up soon. I promise.   
  
  
  



	5. From Darkness to Light

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
Chapter 5- Darkness to Light  
  
  
Darkness. So perfect. So simple. That's why he enjoyed it. Always did. From when he learned to walk in that bottom feeding pit they called an orphanage to today. It hid things so well.   
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, had many things to hide. His plans for one. He knew there was a spy. And he had his suspicions as to who it was. But that wasn't important. And of corse, the answer to the eternal question, why? Why has he been trying to kill the Potter boy for so long?  
  
But his thoughts were interrupted by a new presence entering the dark room. He turned his snakelike head to the doorway. In crept a small man. He looked hunched, shriveled, like a shadow of a younger man. Like he had grown old unnaturally.   
  
"M-My L-Lorrrd?" The man whispered fearfully. He stuttered his words. Voldemort could sense the fear in him, like a dog catching a scent in the wind. "Y-You wi-wish ttto see me?" The poor man was trembling visibly now, looking into the dark lords face. He clasped his hands together. One was a bright shining silver, so bright it illuminated the dark room. It also illuminated his masters face. The cold, emotionless, snakelike face. Oh, how he despised him. Loathed him. He only came back for protection, but with the frequent torture he might be better off with the resistance.   
  
"Yesssss, Wormtail." The Dark Lord hissed. How have the negotiationsssss with the Giantsssss progressssed?" He asked, twirling his black wan idly. He looked his servant strait in the eyes. Voldemort loved seeing his followers, particularly Wormtail, squirm under his gaze.   
  
"Um, My Lo- Lor- Lord, Dumbledor got to them first. They have agreed to stay with them." He stammered. Oh boy, here it comes. He knew it would come. The curse. But it never came.   
  
Voldemort just sighed. "Yes, I suspected it to be so." He said. " That idiot Dumbledor didn't have to spend time reorganizing. But no matter. The Giants are front runners." His voice was less snakelike now. _'Maybe its only like that when he's angry'_ Wormtail thought. But he snapped out of it when Voldemort continued. "They will join us when they see the light can't win. What of the Mark?" He asked.   
  
"T-Two hundred have answered m'lord." He replied.   
  
"Two Hundred?" Voldemort boomed. "There are more than two hundred in Britain!" He began to rise.   
  
"These things take time My Lord." He squeaked.   
  
"I know. We have all the time in the world. You may go." Voldemort said.   
  
  
The small man thankfully bowed and backed away, his eyes never leaving his master.   
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in America, a young man was running.   
  
  
He had to get out. Get to Hogwarts, to Dumbledor. He would take muggle flight. Less easy but safer. He was running into the city now. Detroit, his home. _'Well, as close to home as anything.'_ The young man, Jason Michaels thought.   
  
He turned down a dirty, beaten up alley. He stopped he checked to see if he was being pursued. He wasn't. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and moved the black hair from his eyes. It was down to about his ears. His bangs curled slightly to the sides. He was winded. He had saw a glimpse of a Death Eater and had took off to the airport. He'd go to London, get on the Knight bus, and go to Hogsmead.   
  
Just then, he hard a trash can fall. Out of nowhere he was surrounded by at least ten Death Eaters. "Shit." He said. _'Okay, don't panic. Muggles all 'round. No magic. Take them out the old fashioned way.'_ He thought. And before they could move he had struck.   
  
He leaped high into the air. Ten feet at least. And landed softly behind victim number one. Silently, before the death eater had a chance to yell, Jason plunged his forearm into the mans kidneys. Grabbing at his back the man leaned back. Big mistake. Jason grabbed his head and pulled it back. Breaking the mans neck across his knee.   
  
Then almost at a level of precognition, Jason dodged a curse that was thrown at him. This was victim #2. Charging he brought his foot up to the level of the Death Eaters head and jumped. He connected, shattering his nose instantly. But Jason didn't stop, he continued until he felt the mans head explode against the near wall. _'I just got these shoes!' _He thought.   
  
A group of three charged next. He picked them off one by one. A kick to the larynx here, a toss in to the wall there. Soon he was face to face with their leader.   
  
"We meet again Jason." The man sneered. He was tall. Six foot four. He had his wand drawn. His eyes were cold, uncaring. "You will die this time insolent boy!" He yelled.   
  
"Make me." Jason replied defiantly. He took a step forward now, raising his hands. A jet of water came from them, directly at the Death Eater. The Death Eater cast a protective charm on himself, so the water simply rebounded off.   
  
"Stupefy!" The Death Eater shouted. The spell flew at Jason. He simply lifted a hand and it disappeared.   
  
"Flamae circus." Jason muttered. And a large fireball sprang from his hands. The Death Eaters eyes narrowed. He raised his wand.  
  
"Aquae orbis." The Death Eater whispered. A blue swirling circle of water appeared in front of him. Dissolving the fireball immediately. His cold gray eyes locked with Jasons. "Crucio!" He screamed.   
  
Jason didn't move. All he did was simply raise his hand. The orange curse stopped. Hovering in the air it was now drawn into a ball. Jason considered for a moment letting it rebound. But his soft side prevailed and he threw it away. The man just smiled. He then raised his wand.   
  
Jason knew it was coming. The sneer gave it away. Time seemed to slow about him. The only thing that seemed to be moving was Jasons heart. _'Okay, left? No right?' Aw what the hell. Up and Over!'_ He thought as the wand began to fill with green light. He jumped, faster than any human should be able to. And landed behind the Death Eater.  
  
"Burn in Hell, you piece of Shit!" He yelled, before breaking the Death Eaters neck in two and continuing the walk to the airport.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Reunions

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
Chapter 6- Reunions  
  
  
Authors note- I am sorry this is taking so long but my muse went on vacation and left me here alone. Oh well, if you are reading this I didn't quit so there ya go. Please review if you took the time to read this, it makes my day and is much appreciated.  
  
Ron let her go, turning away, blaring red. He couldn't see her do the same. _'Great, what now? Oh boy, I'm gonna blow it.'_ Ron thought. He rung his hands nervously. _'Why, its just Hermione, right?'_ He tried to convince himself. With the rather inappropriate thoughts roaming about his mind right now, that wasn't working to well.   
  
"So," He began slowly. "how have you been?" He asked. He was a bit more relaxed now that he had gotten the words out. His mouth was strangely dry, however.   
  
"Oh, I've been fine." She replied. "Studying for O.W.L's, writing you, the usual." Ron grinned. Only Hermione could be worried about tests before term even started.   
  
She turned away now, pointedly staring at her shoes. Trying not to notice Rons now more filled out physique. He had become much more muscular, less gangly. He looked quite good in her opinion.   
  
"What about you? She offered.   
  
"Oh, same old same old." Ron replied. The other Weasleys were staring at them now, as if expecting something. But luckily, Remus was approaching now, Sirius in tow.   
  
"Lets go inside." He said, obviously not noticing the bonding going on. The twins looked put out at this, and Ginny just shook her head. She had noticed Ron begin to act differently when Hermione's name came up in the summer.   
  
They entered the large doors into an erie sight, an empty entrance hall. Not a soul around. No teachers, ghosts, hell, even Peeves was missing. They walked thru the empty, dark hallways that seemed so foreign, even the paintings seemed to be less lively.   
  
They finally entered the Great Hall to find it disturbingly empty. Only the Head Table was up, and there were only two Professors sitting at it. McGonagall and Snape.   
  
Snape, seeing the four Weasleys approach slammed his head against the wood table, making a remarkable sound. "Just what I need." The group could hear him mumble. "The Weasleys and there perfect little friend. At least I'm leaving tomorrow." He sighed as he hurriedly left the room.   
  
The Twins looked aghast. "No Snape!" Fred roared.   
  
"All our best pranks! What ever shall we do! It's our final year!" George agreed over dramatically.   
  
McGonagall, seeing enough spoke now. "Yes, Mr.s Weasley, Professor Snape will not be your Professor this year. He will be doing special work for the Headmaster." She said in a very understandable tone. "Are you all hungry?" She asked, motioning to the food that had been placed on the table.   
  
Ron got a better look at McGonagall now. She seemed more tiered that previous years. Almost stressed. Ron had to wander why. Dumbledor had the situation under control right? He had to, it's Dumbledor for Merlins sake!   
  
"I'm quite all right thank you Professor." Hermione replied. I already ate breakfast." She said politely.   
  
"I'm starved!" Ron let out. Hermione put her face in her hands to keep from bursting out with laughter. Ron read this as her being embarrassed by him, so he quickly apologized, causing Hermione to walk over to Ginny to hide her face and giving McGonagall a very amused expression. Ron, to say the least, was now totally lost.  
  
"Very well Ronald. Have a seat and start eating. Ms Wealy, Ms Granger, you can stay and catch up with eachother as well. I now must go find those twins before the anger Severus any more." McGonagall said. She quickly left the room.   
  
Between mouthfulls of food Ron attempted to talk with Hermione. "So, um, uh, What's up?" He finished lamely. Ginny burried her head in her arms so Ron didn't see her laughing. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Never got to go to Bulgaria, if thats what your after." She said, taking note of the relived expression that crossed Rons face. " I've just been trying to relax. With everything going on." She finished quietly.   
  
_'Okay Ron. Now or Never.' _Ron thought to himself. '_On three. One...'_ He took a deep breath. _'Two...'_ His mouth didn't want to work. _' Three! Here go's nothing.'_ "Her- Hermione, you look beautifull." He said quickly.   
  
Ginny sat strait up. Hermione looked embaressed and glad at the same time. _'Come on Ron! Do it already!'_ Ginny was sielently screaming at her brother.   
  
He leaned closer. So did Hermione. They were inches apart. Then, it happened.   
  
_'Oh my God! He did it!'_ Ginny thought. _'George owes me a sickle.'_ She just stared.  
  
_ 'I did it! I kissed her. Wow this is great.'_ Ron thought. Still in shock at his own daring.  
  
_'He kissed me! Oh wow! this is so magical! So romantic! So- boy his breath tastes like blueberry. Must be the pancakes.'_ Hermione thought.  
  
"Get a room, you two." A familliar voice spoke. It was Harry.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading. Please reveiw, its very helpfull. Man that took a while huh Rowan?   
  
  
  
  



	7. A New Begining

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
Chapter 7- A New Beginning  
I needed to take a break from this, but now it is back and hopefully better.   
  
"I've been dying to tell you two that." Harry said with a smirk. Instantly Hermione and Rons lips broke apart and they engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. Harry let out a small "oof" and felt his ribs being pushed together.   
  
"How have you been?" Ron practically yelled. He seemed to momentarily forget the compromising position he was just caught in. Hermione seemed to as well.   
  
"Have the muggles been treating you all right?" She asked. Harry hoped they couldn't feel him flinch.   
  
"Uh, Yes. I've been fine." He lied. Hermione looked at him, seemingly to question his honesty, but Ron seemingly didn't notice, or he simply didn't care. He gave him a smile as big as any Harry had ever seen. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"Great to hear mate! Who do ya reckon will be the Quiddich captain this year?" He asked exitedly. Their previous captain Oliver Wood had left after their third year. Harry shrugged.   
  
Hermione scoffed. "Quiddich? You're worried about qudditch?" She was practically yelling now. "Harry could have had visions or something! Do you not even care?" She asked, her voice still rising. Now Ron was getting upset.   
  
"Maybe I don't want to go reminding him! Of corse I care! I'm his best friend Dammit!" He yelled. Harry was a bit shocked at his friends sudden display of emotion, particularly without waiting to see his reaction.   
  
"Um, I don't really mind Ron." He said calmly. "I have had a few visions, and I intend to discuss them with you later. But now, I want to relax. But as far as the captain, I have no clue. Maybe Alicia." He said, putting an end to their argument.   
  
Then they heard the voice of Professor Dumbledor. "Your accounts of the summer must wait, Harry. We are still awaiting guests." The old wizard said. Harry briefly wondered who Dumbledor was talking about, but those thoughts were flushed from his mind when he saw a gigantic black dog rushing towards him.  
  
"Snuffles!" Harry yelled. The dog began barking loudly and wagging its tail.   
  
"Go ahead Sirius! Everyone here knows!" Harry heard Dumbledor shout. A second later a man was in the dogs place.   
  
"Great to see you Harry." Sirius Black, Harry's godfather said. Engulfing him in a big hug Harry began to feel better about everything. He was home now. No more Dursleys, no more Dudly and fights. But know he had a much bigger problem, Voldemort. "Don't worry," Sirius whispered to Harry, "we'll take care of Voldemort." Harry looked at his godfather uneasily, and Siris saw Harry wanted to talk privately. He looked to Dumbledor who shook his head. "We can talk later Harry." Sirius said. Harry nodded, and turned to his friends.  
  
Before he could speak again Dumbledor interrupted, "Are you not hungry my lad?" He asked. Harry's face lit up and he sat down and began shoveling food into his mouth. Ron and Hermione sat down beside him and began to eat again and talk pleasantly, about summer break, Quiddich, homework and house elf's.   
  
Suddenly, Harry got a strange feeling. A feeling he had felt before. A feeling of power, like the time he first met Dumbledor, or Voldemort. But this power, this was different. Everyone else seemed to feel it too, and they all turned to the doors, where the feeling seemed to emanate from.   
  
Then, the doors flew open and in walked a young man, Harry's age, wearing strange clothes and gloves. Harry and Ron exchanged uneasy glances, and then looked up to see Dumbledor smiling.   
  
The young man spoke. "Sorry I'm late. Had some problems. Got ambushed, had to take muggle air, didn't want the I. M. M. getting involved." He said, his voice deeper than Harry's, with a sarcastic edge.   
  
"I believe there are introductions in order." Dumbledor spoke. " Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, meet Jason Micheals." The young man looked over at the three of them sitting and eating. He looked back to Dumbledor and spoke.   
  
"They need lots of work. I don't know if we have that much time." Jason said. Ron grunted indignantly. He whispered to Harry, " What a jerk!" Harry didn't reply.   
  
"They will do fine." Dumbledor said. "Harry, Ron Hermione, excuse us. We need to speak in private. Retire to your common room when you finish." He then left the hall with Jason and Sirius.   
  
The threesome exchanged looks, but decided to head back to the common room to discuss their summers...  



	8. A Decision

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix   
Chapter Eight- A Decision   
  
Jason, Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus sat in Dumbledore's office. All eyes were on the young man. He looked up at Dumbledore, locking eyes with the headmaster. He returned his gaze, trying to read his young friend. Sirius and Remus exchanged confused glances at eachother. At last Jason spoke.   
  
"I don't know about this Dumbledore." He said simply. Dumbledore smiled slightly.   
  
"Please, Jason. Call me Albus, we are equals here." Sirius, who had not been educated on the young mans position lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"I am an Archmage, Mr. Black. I am also Albus' godson." Jason said calmly. Sirius let out a small "oh" and Jason continued to speak. "As far as Harry goes it is obvious he is the One of the Prophecy. But Granger and Weasley, I am not to sure about. They may be good witches or Wizards, but this is a whole new ballgame, so to speak." Jason finished. Sirius turned to Remus and mouthed "ball game?" Remus shrugged.   
  
"They would not have been called here if I didn't believe they were capable." Dumbledore replied. Jacen nodded.   
  
"What about their families?" Jason asked.   
  
"The Weasley's are here, the Grangers are at home, being watched." Dumbledore responded. Jacen shook his head.   
  
"They have someone out there full time?" He asked incredulously. "Good lord Albus! We have more pressing issues!" He said.   
  
"They may be more important later on. A link to the muggle world." He replied coolly.   
  
"I hope it wont come to that." Remus mutters. Jason shakes his head in agreement. "What I am worried about most is the isolation the three may experience." Remus continued. Dumbledore nodded silently, and Jason shook his head.   
  
"If what I have heard about them is true, they should be fine. Ace, Mike, Kris and I were." He said plainly. But the look in his eyes changed as he spoke the names, from cold to longing and full of pain.   
  
"Yes, you did." Dumbledore said, obviously omitting something. He took a book off of his desk and handed it to Jason, smiling. " Oh yes, I believe you were looking for this in the I. M. M. Library?" Jason took it and grinned.   
  
"Thanks, Albus." He replied, tucking it into his vest he wore under the tunic. Just then, Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet Phoenix came in through an open window, caring a note in his claws. Dumbledore frowned.   
  
"What is this now?" He asked quietly to himself. Taking the note from his pet he opened it and read silently, face unchanging. He finished it and put it down on his desk, emitting a small sigh. "We will need to speed up our plans. The meeting will be held tomorrow night." He said, glancing from Sirius to Remus to Jason. Jason stood up.   
  
"You, Dumbledore, are asking for a miracle." He spoke. Emphasizing the last word. Dumbledore simply laughed and said,  
  
"I have faith in you." Jason rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. A second later he stuck his head back in and spoke again.   
  
"Uh, were am I staying?" He asked sheepishly. Dumbledore grinned again and said,  
  
"Gryffindor common room. Password is Lion Heart."   
  
"Thanks." He said and left.   
  
Once he left the room Dumbledore addressed Sirius and Remus. "What do you think of him?" He asked.   
  
Sirius shrugged. "He seems a little, uh," he broke off searching for the right words.   
  
"Intense." Remus finished for him. Sirius nodded in agreement. "Is he really as powerful as people say Albus?" He asked.   
  
"Not yet, Remus. But he will be." Dumbledore answered. "Now you two must go and alert the others that the meeting is early." He continued. Noticing Sirius' long face he added, "Harry will be at the meeting, Sirius, you can talk to him after. In fact I am sure he has much to share." The two men nodded and left the room.   
  
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Gryfinndor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat around the fire talking pleasantly. Fred and George were playing exploding Snape with Ginny, and they all looked up as the portrait hole opened to reveal Jason, looking more than a bit lost.   
  
Hermione spoke first. "Do you need something?" She asked, her voice formal, as if she were talking to a teacher. Ron looked to Harry as if asking 'what's going on?' Jason looked around the room, at the other Weasley's and replied.   
  
"No, Dumbledore said I would be staying here." He said politely, his voice softer, with less edge than earlier.   
  
"You've been sorted into Gryffindor than?" She asked.   
  
"Uh, not yet. I will be though." Jason replied. Still standing in the doorway. Hermione raised an eyebrow.   
  
"How do you know that? The sorting hat decides."  
  
"I know, but my family has been in Gryffindor for 12 generations and counting. So I'm sure I will be in here too."   
  
"But you are American." Hermione replied.   
  
"Yes, but my mother was British, and my father also went here, despite being American. You, if what I hear is correct, should know there have been several American students here in the last two centuries." He said with a challenging tone of voice.  
  
Hermione, feeling somewhat embarrassed, replied. "Yes, but the last American student graduated four years after Harry's dad, John Michaels. Oh." She finished. Jason smiled at her. It was a disarming smile to say the least. His eyes lit up like lights, and he seemed relaxed for the first time.   
  
"Any other questions? Or have I passed your tests?" He said jokingly.   
  
George however did have a question. "What's up with the clothes, dude?" He asked seriously. Jason smiled again.   
  
"Simple, I am an Archmage." He said. A hush came over the entire room as all eyes locked on Jason. They all knew what an Archmage was, learning it in class. But they were in shock that they were meeting one, let alone that that person was their age. Ginny let out a squeak and Ron had to manually close his hanging mouth. "I'll just crash here." Jason said laying down on a couch. "Dumbledore said he would put a bed up in the dorms tomorrow." He added, lowering his hat over his eyes and falling into an uneasy sleep.   
  
Hermione sat down beside Ron again, seeming a bit off kilter. Ron looked over at their apparent new roommate and spoke quietly. "That was rude." He said with a bit of contempt. Hermione looked at him with a confused expression.   
  
"What was rude of him?" She asked.   
  
"Falling asleep right in the middle of the common, leaving us no where to talk." Ron replied as if it were obvious. Hermione scowled.   
  
"Where else would he sleep, a strangers bed?" She asked. Ron turned a bit red. Harry simply sat back and let his two friends do their ever persistent bickering. To him it was cute really.   
  
"Well, now we cant do anything!" Ron said, his voice rising higher. Fred, who had walked over to where the Archmage lay, spoke.  
  
"Actually, he seems to be out cold." He snapped his fingers a few times under Jason's nose and Jason showed no sign of anything.   
  
"That isn't the point." Ron replied. "The point is he walks in here acting like he is better than us, saying he is some Archmage and his family is been in here for 12 generations like it means something." Ron continued, now becoming visibly angry.   
  
"What?" Hermione replied, starring at Ron in disbelief. "What are you talking about? He was nothing but polite!" Now Harry was becoming uncomfortable, and looked around for help. Fred and George were laughing, Ginny simply shrugged at him, shaking her head.   
  
"Why are you defending him?" Ron practically shouted. "In case you forgot, he just made you sound dumb!"   
  
_'Uh oh.' _Harry thought, _Now he's done it.'_ He was right it seemed. As Ron appeared to strike a nerve.   
  
"So now I sound stupid?" Hermione steamed. Ron seemed to realize the mistake he made and tried to take it back, but it was to late. He had set Hermione off. "Whatever Ron. Goodnight Ginny, goodnight Harry. I am going to bed." And she left without another word. Ron was quite upset himself.   
  
"Man, what is it with her. First she throws herself at Rum, and now she is head over heels for this American Jerk." Ron fumed.   
  
"You don't know he is a jerk." Ginny piped in. Harry had been thinking the same, but he didn't want to seem to take sides, so he was quiet.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Are you coming Harry?" Ron asked.   
  
"Yea. G'night Ginny." He said as he left for the boys stair case.   
  
"Goodnight Harry." Ginny said back.   
  
And for the first time in a long while Harry slept soundly.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
When Hermione awoke the next day she found that Jason was already gone. '_Probably at breakfast'_ she thought. She went down to Breakfast but he wasn't there. Soon she was joined by Ginny, being perky as usual in the mornings, and then Harry and Ron. As Ron passed to sit on the opposite side of Harry he murmured a small "Sorry." Hermione smiled at him, knowing he really was.   
  
"So, where is yank doodle dandy?" Ron asked, looking around. Hermione dropped her fork to her plate. "Kidding. Just Kidding." Ron said defensively. Hermione just shook her head.   
  
"I don't know, Ron. Possibly out doing something. He is the only Archmage in the world you know." She responded coolly. Ron looked up from his plate of eggs.   
  
"He's the only one?" He asked, white egg hanging from his lips. Hermione let out a disgusted sigh and Harry shook his head, laughing.   
  
"Yes, the last Archmage either trains the next or gives the Next his blessing. Then that Archmage is the new one." Hermione explained exasperatedly.   
  
Dumbledore, seemingly overhearing everything spoke, " If I am not mistaken Jason is by the lake. I do not recall him eating either." He said smiling.   
  
"Thank you Headmaster." Hermione replied, standing up and taking a small plate of toast.   
  
"Where are you heading now, as if I need to ask." Ron shouted to her as she left the hall. She turned to respond.  
  
"Then don't."   
  
  
  
She found Jason sitting on the edge of the water by the lake. He was staring out apparently in deep thought. She approached timidly, not wanting to disturb his peaceful state. As she came near he turned around suddenly to face her. She jumped back, startled.   
  
"Sorry." Jason said softly. "I wasn't expecting company." He motioned for her to sit.   
  
"I thought you might want some breakfast." Hermione said offering him the plate of toast. He looked at her quizzically.   
  
"I thought breakfast didn't start until eight." He said.   
  
"It's nine thirty." She said. Jason looked up confused.   
  
"Man, I've been out here for three hours?" He asked to himself. " Thanks." He said taking the toast. He ate it quickly, not looking up from his food to see Hermione looking at him wonderingly.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here?" Hermione asked. Jason looked at her for a moment. It was obvious she was just trying to find out about him, but why? _'Oh good God, Jason. She wants to be your friend! How paranoid are you?_ He scolded himself. _Well, I have had some people problems, but eh._' He thought.  
  
"Just admiring the lake. We don't have one at my school. My old school." He replied. " I remember coming here, when I was little, with my parents. I would swim all day, then rest in the Gryffindor common room. I loved it here. I always wanted to go to school here." He said looking out over the lake.   
  
"Well, why did you leave your old school?" Hermione asked. Jason visibly flinched. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"No, it's just, my parents died, so I came here to live with my godfather, Dumbledore." He said, not meeting her eyes.   
  
"Oh, sorry." She said, looking down. Jason shook his head.   
  
"It's cool. It's not like they were around much anyway. They always were working or doing this or that." He said nonchalantly.   
  
"What did they do?" Hermione asked. Jason scratched his head.   
  
"My Mom wrote books on Muggles. My dad was a Custos. Kinda like an Auror over here." Jason replied. He looked at Hermione's face, seeing something he hadn't in a long time. Genuine curiosity, about him. It was odd, he had become so used to people trying to use him, he didn't know how to act in a situation like this.   
  
"That's neat. My parents are dentists." Hermione replied somewhat bashfully.   
  
"Both of them?" Jason asked laughing. Hermione blushed and turned away. Jason grabbed her shoulder. "Relax. I'm kidding. My parents met at a dragon lovers conference. So I can't talk." Hermione laughed despite herself. Then, hearing footsteps approaching Jason turned to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Twins walking towards them carrying brooms. "What's going on?" Jason said as the group came closer.   
  
"I was about to ask the same thing." Ron said roughly. Harry elbowed him in the ribs. Ron looked over and Hermione saw him mouth the words "be civil."   
  
"I was just looking at the lake, and Hermione brought me some toast. We started talking. What about you all?" Jason asked.   
  
"We were going to play Quiddich. Hermione, play, we need one more." Ron said. Hermione shook her head.   
  
"I prefer to keep my feet on the ground thanks." She said.   
  
"Please?" Ron pleaded. Hermione simply crossed her arms. Ron looked down dejected. Harry however had an idea.   
  
"What about you Jason? Do you play?" He asked. Ron shook his head.   
  
"Yes, actually. I play chaser. Played on the US, Jr. Team last year. We got first place." He said. Ron snorted.   
  
"Fine then, get your broom." He said.   
  
Jason stood up and cracked his knuckles. He lifted his gloved hands and muttered "Accio Firebolt!" Ron looked up as the polished Firebolt broomstick flew in the air at a high speed. He ducked as it flew right over his head almost knocking him over. Jason jumped and landed on it in mid air. He streaked off towards the pitch, leaving the others in the dust. They played for the rest of the afternoon.   
  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
The Gryffindor's sat at the table at dinner happily discussing the days game. Fred and George were questioning Jason about a move he made and Hermione was talking with Ron about the history of broomsticks. Harry was sitting across from Ginny listening to her chat merrily. He was happy here, feeling like he was finally getting back to a normal existence. Harry was snapped out of his quasi daydream by Ginny asking him a particular question.   
  
"So," she whispered, "what do you think of this Jason character?" She asked. Harry shrugged. He piled more potato's into his mouth and swallowed, turning back to Ginny.   
  
"I dunno. He seems fine, Ron doesn't like him though." Harry observed. Ginny giggled.   
  
"Yea, he's jealous." She said. "It's just like with Krum." Harry shrugged again.   
  
They continued talking and eating for a while longer until Dumbledore addressed the room. "Please finish up quickly, as I need to speak to Harry, Ron and Hermione in private just as soon as we are through here." He said. Fred and George sighed and gathered up some rolls and such to take back to the common, Ginny simply left and Jason was no where to be found. Harry looked to his friends and got up and followed Dumbledore to his office. Dumbledore spoke the password, Snickers, and the stairway appeared. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, wait here momentarily." Dumbledore said, leading Harry inside where Jason was sitting in one of the chairs. Harry sat in the other.   
  
"What's going on sir?" Harry asked. He looked from Jason to Dumbledore with apprehension.   
  
"Relax Harry. Nothing is wrong. We asked you here to make a decision." Dumbledore responded. Jason nodded in agreement.   
  
"Ron and Hermione too?" He asked.   
  
"Yes, but you must make yours independently of each other. It is very important." Jason said. His voice was much different from earlier, more official, business like.   
  
"Okay. What is it?" Harry asked.   
  
"Harry Potter, we want you to join the Order of Phoenix." Dumbledore said, looking directly at him, his eyes seemingly seeing into his core. Harry turned to face Jason. His expression was unreadable. His eyes though, they were shining, with hope.  
  
"What is the Order?" Harry asked.   
  
"While I can't tell you much now, I can say it is a group of witches and wizards sworn to fight evil. Your parents were members. As am I." Dumbledore replied.   
  
"Well, then. I guess I am in." Harry said.   
  
"Harry. You have to be sure. Do you accept our invitation?" Jason asked. Harry nodded. Dumbledore stood up and made his way to a bookshelf. He pulled a book out and a stairway appeared behind it. "Go on down. We will be with you shortly." Dumbledore said. Harry descended the stairs wondering what he had been drawn into.   
  
  
  
  
Okay, I originally had this and the next chapter together. But for the sake of my sanity, I decided to break it up. So enjoy, review and I will try to get it up soon.   



	9. The Order

Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix  
Chapter Nine - The Order  
  
  
Harry walked cautiously down the old stone stairs. Looking at the sides of the narrow shaft he was descending he saw coats of armor, symbols and crests, of which he recognized only a few. He was nervous, obviously. Thoughts such as 'what have I gotten my self into,' or 'what am I doing' raced in his head. He reached the bottom, but couldn't see anything, for it was pitch black. Harry looked around for a torch of some kind but found nothing. So removing his wand from his pocket he muttered "Lumos" and a ray of light shot out from it's end, illuminating the round room.   
  
Harry could see a large door in front of him, covered in strange markings and symbols. To his left there was a long open hall. Harry saw several items made of Gold, the light bouncing off and casting a soft glow. Turning to the right he saw another door, this one made of wood, with a sign above it reading _Phoenix bibliotheca. _Latin, obviously. Harry took a deep breath and made his way to the large stone doors. Looking them over he saw a carving of what was obviously a phoenix, a giant bird engulfed in flame. Harry tried to push the door open but it didn't budge. Harry scratched his head. He took a step back, looking for a switch of some kind. But then, to his surprise the door opened from the inside.   
  
"Harry?" The familiar voice of Remus Lupin asked. Harry nodded. "Well, come here! We don't have all night." Remus said somewhat agitated. Harry quickly walked over to his former professor.   
  
"Sorry, I don't quite know what's going on." He said, looking around the room he had just entered. It was smaller than the last, but seemed to be a parlor of some kind. There were several doors jutting out and there was a large staircase that Remus began to ascend. Harry followed.   
  
"I'm sure your confused, but Dumbledore will explain it all after the meeting. Come on, this way." Remus continued, leading Harry up the stairs and through a door. They emerged in what looked like a giant circular auditorium. They were in a balcony that went all the way around the entire meeting place. "Beautiful, isn't it. This is the Gathering place. This is were the order meets. It was made by the founders after a Dragon attacked the school just eleven years after it was built. Then, well, I'll let Albus give you the full History, it's quite long, and in my opinion boring." Remus stated.   
  
"Hermione will like it then." Harry said, grinning. Remus laughed. A man Harry didn't recognize was approaching them. He looked to be about Remus' age. He wore ministry robes and was smiling happily.   
  
"Remus! How have you been?" He asked, extending a hand for him to shake. He looked from Remus to Harry and gasped. "Harry Potter? My God, you look so much like James, but Lilly's eyes." He murmured under his breath.   
  
"Oh, Harry this is Mundungus Fletcher, he went to school with us, well he was two years ahead, but he new your parents too." Remus said. Harry extended a hand and shook with Mundungus. Just then the door that they had entered from opened again, revealing Professor McGonagall and Hermione. She rushed at Harry.   
  
"I knew you'd except!" She said. " This is so exiting! A whole assembly under Hogwarts! And did you see the library?" Harry tried hard to surpress the smile tugging at his lips, only Hermione could be exited about a library at a time like this. A few minutes later, Ron being accompanied by Sirius joined them. Slowly, while all this was going on the room had started to fill. There were many witches and wizards, at least 700 by Harry's count, and they had piled into the lower and upper levels. Dumbledore was last to come in. Sirius led the trio to sit near him, in the upper left area. Jason was there as well, sitting next to Dumbledore and Harry, with Ron on Harry's other side and Hermione next to him. The meeting began with Dumbledore standing and calling everyone to order.   
  
"Today, is a day many here have been anticipating. First let us welcome our three new members. Taking the seat of Peter Pettigrew, Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore said. Ron seemed to be torn between being angry to be taking Pettigrews seat and feeling embarrassed over the applause he was hearing for himself. Dumbledore continued "Taking Lilly Potters seat is Ms. Hermione Granger." More applause was heard, Hermione went red. "And finally, taking James Potters seat, Harry Potter." At this there was a moment of awed silence. Then a great wave of applause took effect. Harry simply smiled weakly. Dumbledore held up his hand to quiet the crowd. He cleared his voice again and spoke. "Now all of you are aware that this meeting was scheduled for next week, but some important news has forced us to accelerate this. Mary, the floor is yours." He said. A woman on the ground level stood and made her way to the center of the arena where a platform had been raised.   
  
"That is Mary Dumas, she heads the Ancient Artifacts department of the International Ministry of Magic." Jason whispered to Harry. He nodded, not really understanding how this dealt with Voldemort. The woman spoke, her voice clear.   
  
"Earlier this week archeologists in Ireland discovered the Book of Pantales." A collective gasp was heard in the room. Jason in particular seemed off kilter.   
  
"What," He whispered to Dumbledore who simply raised his hand and spoke "later." He then addressed the assembly.   
  
"All of you know the importance of this find, now we must plan a course of action." He said. Jason looked at the three new members and gave them an obvious "we will tell you later" look. Dumbledore continued to speak to the crowd. "I purpose that we send in a special operation team to retrieve it." He said.   
  
Jason stood now. "I agree." This caused for some reason made several other people stand and agree as well. "Well, than, it seems that we are in agreement Albus." Jason said. Dumbledore nodded at him.   
  
The meeting went on for about an hour longer, with various discussions of suspected Death Eaters activities, reports from different departments and an open discussion. After the meeting ended Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to Dumbledore's office along with Dumbledore, Jason Remus and Sirius. They adults all stood around the room as the Trio sat in chairs.   
  
"Okay. Now I suppose we should start with just what is the Order exactly hm?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded as Hermione looked on eagerly. Dumbledore smiled. "Okay. The Order of Phoenix is a group of the best witches and wizards from around the world who banded together to fight any and all evil. It was started by the four Hogwarts founders when a Dragon Mage, a beastmage who can control dragons, attacked the school. Originally it was supposed to be the top students, but..." Dumbledore trailed off. Jason let out a disgusted sigh.  
  
"Say it Albus. Slytherin went bonkers. Turned evil and tried to smoke out everything in sight." Jason said.   
  
"Smoke out?" Ron echoed. Jason grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Sorry, it's American slang for kill." Jason said, He looked to Dumbledore who nodded, and continued. "So the three remaining founders took their best students and drove Salazar off. That was the 'difference of opinions' all the books list. So after the founders died, the headmaster was put in charge of the order. And it slowly grew to encompass the best witches and wizards of not only Hogwarts but then Britain and gradually the entire world." Jason said. Dumbledore held up his hand.   
  
"Now there were many great men and women in the Order, but we only need to discuss one now, Pantales." Dumbledore said.   
  
"The one who wrote that book the Order was discussing?" Hermione quickly asked. Dumbledore smiled.   
  
"Yes, they are one and the same. Pantales was a seer. A very accurate one at that. And the book is very important. We believe it may contain the key to defeating Voldemort." Harry nodded. "So," Dumbledore continued, "it is imperative we find it before he does." Dumbledore said. The trio nodded. "Now, We need to speak with Harry Privately. Jason, could you accompany Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to the Gryffindor dorms. And no speaking of the Order to anyone." Dumbledore said as Jason escorted the other two from the room.   
  
"How are you Harry?" Sirius asked, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. Harry smiled warily. 'Well, now is the time, truth or no?' He thought. Dumbledore looked at him seemingly reading him, but saying nothing.   
  
"I'm, uh, okay." Harry said, finding a suitable middle ground. Dumbledore nodded. "I have had some, um, strange dreams lately." Harry began.   
  
"What kind of dreams?" Sirius was quick to ask.   
  
"I would be near, near, Him." Harry answered.   
  
"Go on." Dumbledore said.  
  
"He'd talk to me, say things like 'The time is coming'. Cryptic things like that. Then he would curse me, and it would really hurt. Not just my scar, but even when I woke up." He said. Dumbledore looked seriously at him.  
  
"Tell me if this happens again. Is there anything else?" He asked. Harry shook his head. "Fine, Sirius escort him to his common room where you two may talk." He said.   
  
******************************************************************************************************  
  
Hermione sat on a couch reading a book on advanced Ancient Runes Studies when Harry and Sirius came in. She saw them walk strait to Harry's dorm, barely acknowledging anyone else. 'Odd.' She thought.   
  
Jason, who had been by the fire approached her. "I need to go out for a second. If someone needs me, tell them I'll be back in a few minutes." He said.   
  
"You okay?" She asked. He seemed a bit, shaken. His normal demeanor was nonexistent. He seemed a bit taken aback by the question.   
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Be right back." He said. He left the common at a high speed.   
  
_****************************************************************************************************************  
  
_Sirius and Harry sat opposite each other on Harry's bed. They were talking, laughing at Harry's stories of Dudley and the Dursleys fear of Sirius.   
  
"That's great." Sirius said, falling backwards in laughter. Harry laughed too. But something was bothering him. Well, there was always something bothering him these days, but this was different.  
  
"Hey Sirius," He said. The change in demeanor of his voice seemed to startle his Godfather, who sat up quickly.   
  
"What's up? Is something wrong?" He asked. Harry shook his head.   
  
"No, nothing wrong. I was just wondering, when you think about my parents, what do you remember about them?" He asked slowly. Sirius seemed to consider this a moment. He looked at Harry, the spitting image of his dad, and found he just couldn't lie.   
  
"I remember how we would always play pranks on Snape and the head of Slytherin, and how he would look at Lilly. And how everyday at work he would come in and talk about what you had done, how cute you were, how proud he was of you. And," He trailed off after this. He looked down, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes.   
  
"And what? What is it?" Harry asked.   
  
"I think about how I failed them. How if I would have been their secret keeper none of this would have happened to you, to them." He said, obviously on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have gone into this." He tried to apologize. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I brought it up. Don't feel bad. You did all you could. I'm here. So cheer up. Let's go to the kitchens." Harry said grinning. Sirius looked at Harry's watch, he jumped.   
  
"Sorry Harry, wish I could but Dumbledore needs me." He said, rushing out of the dorm.   
  
"Will you be leaving?" Harry asked. Sirius shrugged. He left, leaving Harry to join his friends in the common room.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Jason, Remus, and Dumbledore sat in his office, talking idly. Sirius barged in.  
  
"Sorry, Harry." He began. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him.  
  
"It's okay Sirius." He said.  
  
"Now that we are here, we can begin." Jason said, turning to face Dumbledore. "I think we need a small team. Four at the most." He said. Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Then I'll owl Ace, he can get the others ready." Jason said. Dumbledore's expression changed to one of pain and sympathy. Jason saw this and his head dropped as he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry. Knee jerk reaction that's all. I know they are gone." He said quietly. "So who is going with me then?" He asked. Dumbledore looked at him, trademark sparkle in his eyes. Jason shook his head. "No. They aren't ready. They haven't even started training, Albus." He said.   
  
"Jason, they can handle themselves. Besides, there shouldn't be any fighting." Jason just shook his head.  
  
"Fine, brief them tomorrow."  
  
  
There it is. Please drop me a review, if only to say you read it. It really motivates me to write more. I am sure you all know what I mean. Next up is Harry and CO's first mission. _  
_


End file.
